


bang chan has created a group chat!

by jisunrise



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Swearing, chat room, idk rlly im so bad at tagging, idk where I'm going with this, just like be careful cuz swearing, k bye, kind of, pretty much, stray kids - Freeform, there will eventually be a plot lol, um yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisunrise/pseuds/jisunrise
Summary: just another one of those chat fics u've probably already readorchanglix are (were) piningseungjin are (still are) W H I P P E Dminsung are confused (a mess)chan? chan just ships (shipped) them all.and jisung--is missing.and--wait what the hell?





	1. and then there was one

**Author's Note:**

> COME SHOUT WITH ME  
> twitter: @wild_cat_love ( i got no followers tho lol)  
> tumblr: @skzjustbc

**bang chan** has created a groupchat!  


_**bang chan** has added **hwang.hyunjin, leefelix, woojin-kim, hanjisung00, seo.chang.bin, kimseungmin, jeon-yang-IN** , and **min-ho-lee**_

_**bang chan** has changed **hwang.hyunjin's** name to **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level**_

_**bang chan** has changed **leefelix's** name to **aussie bro no homo**_

_**bang** **chan** has changed **woojin-kim's** name to **mother dearest**_

_**bang** **chan** has changed **hanjisung00's** name to **why do i know you**_

_**bang chan** has changed **seo.chang.bin's** name to **depressed emo**_

_**bang chan** has changed **kimseungmin's** name to **W H I P P E D**_

_**bang chan** has changed **jeon-yang-IN's** name to **child**_

_**bang chan** has changed **min-ho-lee's** name to **blind af**_

_**bang chan** has changed their name to **AWESOME AUSSIE LEADER**_

**AWESOME AUSSIE LEADER** : :)

 **aussie bro no homo:** chris that's mean :(

 **AWESOME AUSSIE LEADER:** ?

 **aussie bro no homo:** chris

 

_**AWESOME AUSSIE LEADER** has changed **aussie bro no homo'** s name to **aussie #2**_

_**AWESOME AUSSIE LEADER** has changed their name to better **aussie #1**_

 

 **aussie #2:** k im just offended now

 **blind af:** not again

 **blind af:** can i leave

 **blind af:** also i don't even use glasses

 **blind af:** idiot

 **better aussie #1:** ...

 **depressed emo:** chan change his name to blinder af

 **W H I P P E D:** blinder isn't a word dumbass

 **W H I P P E D:** it's more blind

 **depressed emo:** damn sorry grammar nazi

 **W H I P P E D:** how

 **W H I P P E D:** how dare u 

 **W H I P P E D:** how dare u associate ME 

 **W H I P P E D:** SEO CHANGBIN U BETTER RUN U DEPRESSED EMO LIL SHIT

 **depressed emo:** -youre literally at practice

 **depressed emo:** and im at the dorm

 **depressed emo:** wait hold on brb

 **W H I P P E D:** also why's my name whipped 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** okay im so offended rn

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** IM BEAUTIFUL OK

 **W H I P P E D:** yea chan that was mean

 **aussie #2:** of course it was

 **better aussie #1:** well i see hyunjin's got his own backup team now

 **blind af:** also what is the point of this

 **blind af:** and where's jisung btw

 **better aussie #1:** of course you'd want to know ಠﭛಠ

 **blind af:** what even was that face bro

 **blind af:** i'm--gonna go be creeped out in a dark corner of my room

 **better aussie #1:** no that's changbin's thing

 **aussie #2:** where even is changbin he disappeared

 **better aussie #1:** of course YOU'D notice ಠﭛಠ

 **depressed emo:** it would take u exactly 34 minutes to come find me so

 **depressed emo:** I AINT RUNNIN BITCH

 **W H I P P E D:** u literally did all the calculations

 **W H I P P E D:** GET THOSE SHORT ASS LEGS OFF UR BED AND MOVE TO CHINA

 **W H I P P E D:** IM ON MA WAI

 **mother dearest:** wtf is going on

 **better aussie #1:** MOTHER THE SMOL CHILD IS ON THIS CHAT

 **better aussie #1:** HOW COULD U

 **better aussie #1:** UR SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level** : jeongin is literally asleep

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** and seungminnie when r u and minho getting home

 **blind af:** wow u couldnt have asked me

 **blind af:** is this how much i mean to u

 **blind af:** is this all i'm worth to u

 **W H I P P E D:** like 10

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** cool :)

 **depressed emo:** ...can we change seungmin to blind af instead

 **blind af:** MOM IM BENG BULLIEED

 **mother dearest:** lmao tru do

 **blind af:** ..i hate this family

 **better aussie #1:** but then wat do we call minho

 **depressed emo:** idk 

 **depressed emo:** they're both blind mtfs tho

 **W H I P P E D:** hey dont make fun of my need for glasses

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** don't worry i think ur cute in them minnie

 **W H I P P E D:** aw thank you!

 **depressed emo:** brb i gotta go puke up my lunch

 **mother dearest** : OK WHERE IS JISUNG DOE

 **mother dearest:** MY DEAREST MOST ANNOYING LOUD OBNOXIOUS PIECE OF SHIT THAT CALLS HIMSELF A SON WHERE ARE YOU

 **depressed emo:** now we wait 3 seconds for the rage

 **aussie #2:** 3

 **better aussie #1:** 2

 **W H I P P E D:** 1

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** k wear is the rage

 **mother dearest:** DARLIN DID U GO TO SCHOOL

 **mother dearest:** WHERE

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** DAD MOM IS TRIGGERED

 **better aussie #1:** woojin cmon bb

 **better aussie #1:** dont be like dis

 **mother dearest:** I RAISED U ON MY BACK HYUNJIN

 **mother dearest:** MY BACK

 **mother dearest:** I WAS THERE FOR U OK

 **mother dearest:** I TAUGHT U GRAMMER

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** lmao can't even spell grammar rite tho

 **mother dearest:** LHFLKHLIHIILUWEJFNGBJIWU#*I$:P?

 **mother dearest:** a09weuuk34uaerfmluay,j

 **depressed emo:** k woojin's dead

 **depressed emo:** who's next

 **depressed emo:** i have a good choice

 **depressed emo:** ALL U OF U SHITs

 **W H I P P E D:** changbinnie :)

 **depressed emo:** crap that looks ominous

 **W H I P P E D:** my dear binnie :)

 **depressed emo:** should i be scared

 **W H I P P E D:** i'm on my way home :D

 **depressed emo:** SHIT

 **depressed emo:** CHANIM HIDIN IN UR CLOSET

 **depressed** **emo** : CRAP I TYPED THAT ON THE CHAT

 **depressed emo:** i love u mother father put black roses on my grave pls and thank u

 **blind af:** well

 **blind af:** two down

 **blind af:** seven remian

 **blind af:** well actually 5 bc jeongin's sleeping

 **blind af:** which leads me to

 **blind af:** WHERE TF IS JISUNG

 **aussie #2:** k actually tho where is he we were talking until like 2 last night

 **mother dearest:** !!!!

 **mother dearest:** !!!!!!!!

 **mother dearest:** I TOLD U TO SLEEP ON TIME FELIX LEE

 **aussie #2:** welp RIP me

 **aussie #2:** red roses pls

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** 3 have gone

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** 4 remain 

 **better aussie #1:** soo...

 **better aussie #1:** JISUNG WHERE TF R U 

 **better ausse #1:** JISUNGIE

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** JISUNG HAN JISUNG

 **W H I P P E D** : MY DEAR JISUNGIE 

 **mother dearest:** OBNOXiOUS OVERLY LOUD ADOPTED CHILD

 **mother dearest:** o wait im supposed to be nice

 **mother dearest:** i MEAN MY BOOTIFUL CHID WHO CANNOT CONTROL HSI MOUTH OR HIS FINGERS WHERE R U

 **W H I P P E D:** hyunjinnie im hoommee

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** coffee?

 **W H I P P E D:** in da car bb ;)

 **blind af:** 3 remain

 **child** : hello

 **blind af:** nvm lmao 4

 **better aussie #1:** have u seen jisungie child

 **child:** nope hyung hasn't been around all day

 **mother dearest:** YES MY SWEETEST CHILD USING HIS HONORIFICS ALL OF U LEARN FROM JEONGIN

 **child** : lmao he's probably being a dumbass somewhere

 **mother dearest:** !!!!!!!

 **child:** SHIT

 **child:** IM RUNNIN

 **better aussie #1** : ITS JUST U AND ME MINHOOOOOO

 **blind af:** imma go see if i can find jisungie

 **better aussie #1** : and then

 **better aussie #1:** there was one 

 **better aussie #1:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 


	2. lets bully changbin and then feel guilty :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan's a lil salty and changbin's a lil sick and...jisung is still missing, guys

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

 

 **better aussie #1:** GOOD MORNING YALL

 **depressed emo:** its too early for ur shit chan

 **better aussie #1:** do i hear a mosquito 

 **better aussie #1:** nope probably just the wind

 **depressed emo:** im texting u dumbass

 **better aussie #1:** my its getting louder and louder!

 **depressed emo:** wowowow how could u dad

 **better aussie #1:** hyunjinnie do u hear that?

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** wow damn who left the door open yesterday

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** theres like a whole swarm of them

 **W H I P P E D:** OMG i hear it 2

 **W H I P P E D:** u know

 **W H I P P E D:** i think its in my drom

 **W H I P P E D:** dorm

 **depressed emo:** ....

 **depressed emo:** really

 **depressed emo:** rlyy guys

 **better aussie #1:** aghh theres so many

 **better aussie #1:** remind me to buy mosquito repellent 

 **blind af:** chan why do u do dis

 **blind af:** O H 

 **blind af:** ya know i think i left my windows open too

 **blind af:** its loud and clear

 **depressed emo:** wtf when did this become bully changbin day

 **mother dearest:** chan dont bully the child 

 **mother dearest:** hyunjin dont encourage him

 **mother dearest:** seungmin u live with him plz be nice

 **mother dearest:** minho ur older i thought u were more mature 

 **mother dearest:** chan get ur lazy ass out of bed ur gonna miss class

 **mother dearest:** changbin dont fake cry and get ur own ass outta bed

 **better aussie #1:** ahakldhfao  I HAVE PSYHICHS

 **better aussie #1:** S HI T ILL TEST U IN CLASS

 **better aussie #1:**  TEXT

 **mother dearest:** what kinda example r u setting there is a CHILD on this chat

 **better aussie #1:** GOTTA BLAST

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** can someone plz take rights from chan 

 **blind af:** welp i got dance practice BYE MTFS

 **depressed emo:** no one cares

 **W  H I P P E D:** SHIT THE MOSQUITOS BACK 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** Haha im going back to sleep peace out bitches

 

_private chat: **channie** and **woojin <3**_

**channie** : **hi babe <3**

 **woojin <3:** aw how was class

 **channie:** boring :( 

 **channie:** i kept thinking about u

 **woojin <3:** awww ur so sweet

 **woojin <3:** i thought about u too

 **woojin <3:** bc i was cooking

 **woojin <3:** and i remember the time u slit ur eyebrow by accident

 **woojin <3:** and u told everyone u did it on purpose

 **woojin <3:** LDHFKJEWHF lmao

 **channie:** ....

 **channie:** and i thought we were having a moment there for a sec

 

 _group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_  

 **better aussie #1:** ANYWAYS 

 **better aussie #1:** U ALL BETTER GET UR ASSES ON THIS CHAT

 **better aussie #1:** I GOT NEWS

 **better aussie #1:** hyunjin and seungmin and felix i see ur little profilies so dont u lie to my face

 **aussie #2:** IM IN CLASS HYUNG

 **aussie #2:** U NEARLY GOT ME KICKED OUT 

 **aussie #2:** I HAD TO LIE AND SAY MY CHAIR SQUEAKED 

 **better aussie #1:** idc bro

 **better aussie #1:** jk i love u bro

 **better aussie #1:** DONT LEAVE ME ILYYYY

 **aussie #2:** I WOULD NEVER 

 **better aussie #1:** IM NOT LETTING GO

 **aussie #2:** U HAVE TO FOR ME

 **better aussie #1:** NO I I LOVE U I WILL NEVER

 **aussie #2:** IF U LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOOOO

 **blind af:** what.

 **blind af:** did i just witness.

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** woojin i told u it wasnt a good idea for them to live together

 **mother dearest:** they're big boys hyunjinnie they can do whatever they want

 **W H I P P E D:** guys im gonna get coffee what do u want 

 **W H I P P E D:** i know ur all in changbin and my dorm bc he's sick 

 **W H I P P E D:** and chan feels guilty cuz he was bullying him HAH SIKE 

 **better aussie #1:** well technically were not there yet felix and i are coming

 **aussie #2:** hot chocolate plzz :)

 **better aussie #1:** AMERICANO YO

 **W H I P P E D:** u r a disgrace to humanity

 **child:** hi guys!

 **child:** ooh hot chocolate for me too thx!

 **child:** oh changbin hyung is sick?

 **child:** wait bullying

 **child:** hang on

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** hazelnut latte thx

 **W H I P P E D:** k anyone else

 **W H I P P E D:** jesus minho wtf do u want

 **blind af:** OH SORRY

 **blind af:** I was puking bc of the lil ugly stupid thing chan and felix did up there

 **blind af:** uhm mocha frap ty

 **W H I P P E D:** yall better pay me back

 **W H I P P E D:** BITCHES I AINT NO GODDAMN KING K IM A BROKE ASS COLLEGE STUDENT

 **W H I P P E D:** IMMA HAVE TO LIVE OFF THE NASTY CHEAP RAMEN FOR THE NEXT WEEK

 **W H I P P E D:** NOT EVEN THE GOOD STUFF LKHJSDFLKHF

 **W H I P P E D:** k ill be there soon 

 **W H I P P E D:** dont do anything without me

 **better aussie #1:** yea ok

 **child:** wait im coming too

 **child:** i really need to get on this lil chat more often

 **aussie #2:** JEONGINNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **child**.... oh yea i forgot why i dont for a sec there

 

_private chat: **changbin** and **channie**  _

**channie:** hey u good? 

 **channie:** sorry btw joking this morning 

 **channie:** ur not ignoring me right 

 **channie:** i think ur ignoring me 

 **channie:** or u died

 **channie:** either way imma be there in like ten 

 **channie:** yea ok cu bbye

 **channie:** i hope ur not dead btw

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**mother dearest:** wait changbin is sick

 **mother dearest:** what what 

 **mother dearest:** exCUse Me Why i was i not invited 

 **mother dearest:** i feel excluded

 **better aussie #1:** u didnt log on so ur fault btch

 **better aussie #1:** kidding ily kisses

 **aussie #2:** funny thing is hes not joking bout that

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** guys should we like 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** take changbin to the hospital

 **blind af:** yea hyunjin and i gave him fever reducers like 2 hrs ago his fever didnt break 

 **blind af:** wtf its going up

 **aussie #2:** SHIT WAIT OK 

 **aussie #2:** ITS LEGIT AT LIKE 103 RN AND IT WAS 99 WHEN WE CAME 

 **W H I P P E D:** ok im driving him to the hospital the rest of u follow behind 

 **mother dearest:** IMMA MEET U ALL THERE WAIT FOR ME

 **blind af:** crap ok jeongin and hyunjin come with me 

 **child:** okk... 

 **aussie #2:** CHAN TAKE ME 

 **better aussie #1:** get in the car we gotta go

 **W H I P P E D:** dont panic guys just shut up and drive all of u

 

_private chat: **lixie*** and **changbin**_

**lixie*:** ur not gonna see this until u wake up

 **lixie*:** but u freaked me the hell out

 **lixie*:** appreciate it if u dun do it agen thx 

 **lixie*:** U SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME U BITCH OMG 

 **lixie*:** im sorry ily

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**depressed emo:** im fine guys

 **W H I P P E D:** CHANGBIN

 **blind af:** CHANGBIN

 **aussie #2:** CHANGBIN

 **better aussie #1:** CHANGBIN

 **mother dearest:** CHANGBIN

 **child:** HYUNG

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** lmao jeongin and honorifics

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** oh was i supposed to do that

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** CHANGBIN 

 **depressed emo:** damn didnt know yall cared

 **depressed emo:** :T

 **W H I P P E D:** no plz dont make us all feel guilty now 

 **depressed emo:** yea ok 

 **depressed emo:** im gonna go back to sleep 

 **depressed emo:** in this lonely uncomfortable hard sad cold hospital bed by myself

 **depressed emo:** gn

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** OKAY JESUS WERE ALREADY OUTSIDE UR ROOM 

 **depressed emo:** oh wait what

 **child:** guys

 **child:** jisung hasn't been around for like three days

 **child:** im scared

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo so idk why yall are still reading this if you are and idk why i write this like im not funny  
> this chapter is a hot mess im sorry  
> also i was supposed to update this WAY earlier im sorry but reality takes over sometimes. real life aint fun, yo  
> but anyways  
> the next chapter is gonna start up like a plotline so yeah  
> youre gonna hear a lot more about jisung from now  
> tysm for reading if u are i love u all bye babiessss and plzz leave comments they make me so happy :) <3  
> twitter: @wild_cat_love  
> tumblr: @dream-love-kook


	3. he left byunsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay where tf is jisung with a hint of seungjin and if u squint woochan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there's a lil bit of angst in this

 

_private chat: **jeongin, lixie**_

**jeongin:** have u heard like at all from jisung

 **jeongin:** bc im kinda freaking out

 **lixie:** so am i

 **lixie:** i haven't heard anything from him in like a week

 **jeongin:** im actually scared felix

 **jeongin:** what if something happened to him

 **lixie:** did u call his mom?

 **jeongin:** his whole family

 **jeongin:** none of them have seen him 

 **lixie:** shit

 **lixie:** sorry child i mean shizzle

 **jeongin:**...ur literally less than a year older than me

 **lixie:** shh child 

 **jeongin:** anyway im rlly scared

 **lixie:** me too 

 **lixie:** he hasn't been at school

 **lixie:** we talked until rlly late like a week ago

 **lixie:** and then no one heard from him

 **jeongin:** crap

 **jeongin:** felix felix felix im actually gonna cry what the hell happened to him

 **lixie:** okay calm down

 **lixie:** we're gonne find him ok

 **jeongin:** can u come over

 **lixie:** omw just hang on and dont do anything stupid

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**better aussie #1:** GOOOODDD MORNINNNGGGGGGGG

 **mother dearest:** chan sweetie shut up

 **better ausse #1:** okay rude

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** good morning seungmin!

 **W H I P P E D:** good morning hyunjin!

 **better aussie #1:** ok not on this chat plz keep it PG

 **W H I P P E D:** i...

 **W H I P P E D:** i said good morning

 **better aussie #1:** PLZ GO MAKE OUT ALREADY O MYG OD

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** woah calm ur jelly hunny bunny

 **better aussie #1:** ok u did not just say that

_**better aussie #1** has removed **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level** from this chat_

**W H I P P E D:** well thats not very nice is it 

 **depressed emo:** hey

 **depressed emo:** oh thank god no one add him back

_**W H I P P E D** has added **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level**  to the chat_

**depressed emo:** now what made you think that was a good idea

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** seungminnie is the only loyal friend here

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** the rest of u fake lil betraying hoes

 **mother dearest:** excuse me hyunjinnie dearie? 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** including u

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** especially u

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** jk i love u plz dont stop making me breakfast

 **better aussie #1:** woojin doesn't even live with u

 **better aussie #1:** wait a second

 **better aussie #1:** WOOJIN

 **mother dearest:** GOTTA BLASST LIKE A ROCKETHSIP

 **W H I P P E D:** WERE GOING ON A TRIP

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKETSHIP

mother **dearest:** WERE NOT DOING THIS GUYS

 **W H I P P E D:** ZOOMIN THROUGH THE SKY

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** LITTLE EINSTEIN

 **better aussie #1:** LITTLE EINSTEIN

 **better aussie #1:** sorry i had to

 **better aussie #1:** ANYWAYS

 **better aussie #1:** WOOJIN how could u betray be like this

 **mother dearest:** sorry chan

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** BABY HE'S SORRY

 **W H I P P E D:** (HE'S NOT SORRY)

 **depressed emo:** remove urselves

 **better aussie #1:** arite changbin stop hanging around like a creepy lil stalker

 **depressed emo:** what if i am a creepy lil stalker

 **depressed emo:** what if i'm not changbin

 **depressed emo:** what if

 **mother dearest:** what if i come over there and break ur phone so u shut up? :)

 **depressed emo:** well damn this is why i don't talk on this chat

 **better aussie #1:** alright lemme take attendance real quick

 **better aussie #1:** hyunjin and seungmin are being annoyingly lovey dovey so check and checkb

 **better aussie #1:** woojin has betrayed me so check

 **better aussie #1:** changbin

 **better aussie #1:** is just...there so check

 **depressed emo:** and then they ask why i feel left out

 **better aussie #1:** just kidding binnie binnie ILYSMMMMM

_**depressed emo** has left the chat_

_**better aussie #1** has added **depressed emo** to the chat _

**depressed emo:** PLZ END MY SUFFERING OMYGOD 

 **better aussie #1:** ANYWAYS

 **better aussie #1** : felix?

 **mother dearest:** come to think of it i havent heard from felix or jeongin today

 **mother dearest:** bc minho's at some dance comp all day 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** their at jeongin and jisng's dorm

 **mother dearest:** *they're

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** shut tf up 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** jk PLEASE DONT STOP MAKING ME BREAKFAST

 **better aussie #1:** OMFG JISUNG IS STILL MISSING

 

_private chat: **channie, lixie**_

**channie:** lix ur with jeongin?

 **lixie:** yea 

 **lixie:** weve been tryin to figure out where jisung is

 **channie:** call his phone

 **lixie:** its on his bedisde table

 **lixie:** with his wallet and keys

 **lixie:** and his clothes are all still here

 **lixie:** the only thing he's mising is that one stuffed plushie thing 

 **lixie:** the one he calls byunsie 

 **channie:** oh crap 

 **channie:** isnt that the one hyunjin bought him he like sleeps with 

 **lixie:** yea

 **channie:** okay im coming hang on

 **channie:** we need to figure this out 

 

_private chat: **jinnie, cutie**_

**jinnie:** hi bby

 **cutie:** hey :)

 **jinnie:** i miss u :(

 **jinnie:** why do u live in a differnt dorm? :(

 **cutie:** aw i miss u too :( i wish we lived toghet

 **jinnie:** when i make enough money im gonna make sure we live together

 **cutie:** AW ILYSM  <3

 **jinnie:** i love u more  <3

 **cutie:** btw have u heard anything about sungie?

 **jinnie** : nothing 

 **jinnie:** all i know is that he hasnt been to work in a week

 **jinnie:** cuz he works at the cafe right next to the library where i work

 **cutie:** hang on chan's texting me something 

 **jinnie:** ur leaving me for chan? :'(

 **cutie:** it's about jisung

 **jinnie:** OH CHECK IT CHECK IT CHECK IT

 **cutie:** hyunjin he left everything behind except one of his stuffed plushies

 **cutie:** like everything he owns is in the dorms except byunsie

 **jinnie:** oml ok

 **jinnie:** are they al at his dorm

 **cutie:** yea u want me to pick u up?

 **jinnie:** plz

 **cutie:** 5 min be ready

 **jinnie:** i will 

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**aussie #2:** GUYS

 **aussie #2:** this is what we know

 **aussie #2:** we last heard from him tuesday around 2 am

 **aussie #2:** we last saw him monday at classes

 **aussie #2:** he left everything except one of his plushies

 **aussie #2:** he's not with his family

 **aussie #2:** he's not with any of us and 

 **aussie #2:** JISUNG IF UR PLAYING A JOKE ITS NOT FUNNY

 **aussie #2:** BC WE'RE ACTUALLY FREAKING OUT RN

 **better aussie #1:** it's not a whole lot to go off of

 **better aussie #1:** alright we gotta stop panicking 

 **better aussie #1:** we gonna find him

 

_group chat: SREERACHA_

**binbinbinnie:** HAN JISUNG

 **producerhyung:** HAN JISUNG 

 **binbinbinnie:** great

 **binbinbinnie:** he was last active tuesday night at 2:21 

 **binbinbinnie:** thats not helpful

 **producerhyung:** like u at writing lyrics

 **producerhyung:** sorry

 **binbinbinnie:**...

 **producerhyung:** im sorry im sorry

 **binbinbinnie:** and then they wanna know WHY im a depressed emo

 **producerhyung:** I SAID IM SORRY DAMN

 **binbinbinnie:** im gonna be a good friend and keep looking for jisung

 **producerhyung:** EXCUSE U

 

_private chat: **bunny, mom**_

**mom:** jisungie if u read this

 **mom:** plz call one of us and let us know ur okay

 **mom:** we love you okay

 

_private chat: **bunny, channie**_

**channie:** hey kid

 **channie:** lmk if u okay, arite?

 **channie:** were not gonna stop until we find u

 **channie:** i dont say it enough i love u

 

_private chat: **bunny, lixie**_

**lixie** : jisung if ur pranking us its rlly not funny

 **lixie:** and if ur not...

 **lixie:** im actually scared to death so plz be fine

 **lixie:** ily okay i will find u

 **lixie:** okay that sounded ominous

 **lixie:** i meant it ina  good way

 **lixie:** whatever ily bro

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine:_

**why do i know you:** Hello. :)

 **why do i know you:** I'm very sorry, but Jisung can't quite check his messages right now. 

 **why do i know you:** I'll pass on the well wishes, however. 

 **why do i know you:** I assure you, though, he's in good hands. 

 **why do i know you:** Have a great day! :) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp heres my mess of a chapter!  
> i was on time guys, are you proud of me?  
> and im acutally getting somewhere with the plot omg its a miracle  
> i always post at like 1 in the morning, i need to start sleeping  
> so..any ideas about whats happening with jisung? im evil im sorry  
> maybe ill make it better later ;)  
> thx for reading i love you all sm k bye bye :)  
> (btw did u catch the seunjin and woochan?)


	4. quick note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, read this if you can <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,  
> if any of you do take the time to read this i appreciate it,  
> and just a note, not leaving this fic. i'd cry if i gave up on this anyways so don't worry about that.  
> i love you guys.

hey guys,  
so this isn't an update, just something i needed to tell you.  
so this past week has kinda been pretty bad for me and it's been really hard for me to write. i'm definitely not leaving this fic because it's my heart and soul right now, but i think i might need a little bit of time so i can kinda figure out what's going on. i try not to tell people a lot about stuff like this because i don't like being that depressing person, so i'm not gonna really talk about it, but i hope you understand.  
i know i don't have like an overboard amount of people who check this regularly but for those of you who do and read this, thanks, and i'll be back definitely. i just need a short amount of time so i can hopefully get through a rough patch.  
thanks, i love all of you a lot.  
(tbh i was scared to do this because i was honestly terrified that people would give up on this and me, but it's your lives, so you do whatever you want. i'll keep writing when i can, and it could honestly be next week if i'm feeling it.)  
i'm sorry and I love you. -h xx


	5. hugs and kisses, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this group gotta figure out what the frick is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys, i'm back <3

_**Author's note:** _  
_**Yo, guys.** _  
_**So, uh, it's been a while, huh? It's been a minute. But, I think I'm back? Hopefully I'm back. No, scratch that, I'm back. I think it's been like 3 and a half weeks since you guys got an actual chapter from me and I'm so, so, so, so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I just needed a little bit of time to figure my shit out and get myself through a rough patch. I'm doing better, though, and I'm off school for a while now, so I think my updating is gonna get a little bit more regular. If you stuck around, thank you so much, and thank you all so, so, so much for the support you gave me while I wasn't here. I wasn't expecting it, at all. Thank you for being so lovely and understanding. I know this chapter isn't that long, but hopefully it's okay? I love you all so much and please comment your opinions or if you just wanna talk.** _  
_**Byebye, read the chapter haha! <3** _

_~_

When the notification pops up on Chan's phone, it takes him ten seconds to register it.   
rays (gays) of sunshine from why do i know you  
rays (gays) of sunshine from why do i know you  
rays (gays) of sunshine from why do i know you   
rays (gays) of sunshine from why do i know you   
rays (gays) of sunshine from why do i know you   
He can feel his heartbeat speed up as he opens his phone and waits for the group chat to load. And the second it does, his heart stops. His heart stops and his breath hitches and Chan nearly faints. His fingers are shaking as he dials Woojin's number and nearly drops his phone through his trembling fingers.   
"Woojin-hyung. Check the group chat."

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**aussie #2:** WTF 

 **aussie #2:** WTACTUAL F

 **aussie #2:** WHO ARE YOU

 **aussie #2:** JISUNG I STG IF YOURE PLAYING SOME JOKE

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** guys i dont think tis is a joke 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** were in this for real now   
  
**mother dearest:** everyone go to chan's dorm 

 **mother dearest:** like right now

 

_private chat: **mom,** **channie**  _

**mom:** chan im hella confused 

 **mom:** and hella scared

 **mom:** and im kinda hyperventilating

 **mom:** someone needs to explain like right now 

 **channie:** i hsve np ifea wehljats goning on hyunasd

 **channie:** ccnat trype properly mt hamds atre shskng 

 **mom:** okay one of us needs to calm down and figure out whats happening

 **mom:** i shouldnt be saying cam down bc im hyperventilating

 **mom:** but calm down a litle bit

 **channie:** seriously whats going on

 **channie:** this is srlsy not a joek 

 **mom:** YES IM AWARE CHAN IM NOT PLAYING A JOKE 

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**aussie #2:** guys i know were all in the same room

 **aussie #2:** but i dont rly wana say it out loud 

 **aussie #2:** it maeks it sos much worse

 **W H I P P E D:** ik what you mean

 **W H I P P E D:** so this is for real

 **W H I P P E D:** no jokes

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** GOd this is actually happening

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** hes actulymissng

 **better aussie #1:** alright clam down

 **better aussie #1:** we'll figure this out 

 **better aussie #1:** we

 **better aussie #1:** we have to

 **mother dearest:** okay chan and i will call the police 

 **mother dearest:** they can track the phone and where the messages came from 

 **mother dearest:** felix, hyunjin, seungmin, go to the station and file a missing person report

 **mother dearest:** its been over a week

 **mother dearest:** jeongin and changbin go through everything in his dorm room 

 **mother dearest:** EVERYTHING

 **mother dearest:** anything that could mean somethign

 **mother dearest:** anndd wheres minho

 **W H I P P E D:** OH HELL NO

 **W H I P P E D:** OH HELL TO THE GODDAMN NO

 **W H I P P E D:** MINHO WHERE TF ARE YOU

 **blind af:** im here guys

 **better aussie #1:** OH TAHNK GOD

 **blind af:** im sorrp i was worrying my ass off i didnt chek the gc

 **W H I P P E D:** ur not alone

 **blind af:** i have another dance hitng for the weekedn tho im not gonna be around

 **blind af:** I MMA HVE TOG O TTHEREE WHOLE DYAS WITHOUT KNOWING NAYHTING 

 **blind af:** MAYBE I SHOULD NOT GO

 **better aussie #1:** minho ill call you

 **blind af:** okay my train is leaving i gtg 

 **blind af:** JISUNG BitCH U BETTER BE OK

 

_private chat: l **ixie*, mom**_

**lixie*:** woojin im wcared to death

 **lixie*:** what if he dies or something

 **mom:** FELIX

 **lixie*:** im sorry but my mind is going crazy 

 **lixie*:** im so hell ascared

 **mom:** were gonnef igure thsi out ok

 **mom:** if its th elast thing we do were gonna find him

 **mom:** we WILL findhim 

 

_private chat: **jinnie, cutie**_

**jinnie:** so nows not a good time to say anything

 **cutie:** i dont think so

 **jinnie:** i just

 **jinnie:** i hate it

 **cutie:** i know bb

 **cutie:** can you hold it out a little while longer

 **jinnie:** i know this is so much more important 

 **cutie:** it is babe 

 **cutie:** i promise you we can figure it all out after we figure this out

 **jinnie:** are we gonna get through this shit 

 **cutie:** always okay

 **cutie:** you and me are always

 **jinnie:** always

 **jinnie:** now we just gotta figure out where this lil shit went

 **jinnie:** i miss him so much already

 **cutie:** i know so do i 

 **cutie:** is it weird that i regret not telling him how much he meant

 **jinnie:** HES NOT GONNA DIE

 **cutie:** i hope 

 **cutie:** but we'll get through it together kay?

 **jinnie:** i trust you

 **cutie:** okay then 

 **cutie:** you and i will make it 

~

 

It's dark.   
And blurry.   
And Jisung's mind is blurry, as if he's drunk but he's still semi-aware of his surroundings.   
Even as he blinks repeatedly, there's a slight sheen over his vision, like a sheet of plastic is obstructing his line of sight.   
And he's cold. Chilled to the bone, and he shivers as icy air blows straight into his lungs.   
And then, through the dark, the faint sound of footsteps.   
And then a figure.   
A shadow of a figure.  
And then dim blue light fills the room, barely enough for Jisung to make out the man's physique.   
He's tall, and slim, but his face remains hidden behind a black mask and a baseball hat pulled down low to shield his eyes with another dark shadow.   
And Jisung tries to speak, to say anything, but his tongue is fuzzy and the back of his throat closes from fear. But he forces the words out as he backs up against the wall, shrinking as small as he can.   
"Who the f--where am i? What the hell? Who the hell are you?"   
But the man doesn't talk. He says nothing, instead choosing to step even closer until the only warmth Jisung can feel is from the presence of the other man inches in front of him.   
And he pulls out a little black chalkboard.   
Jisung would laugh if it wasn't for the situation, but he's terrified and confused and he just wants to go back to his dorm with Jeongin.   
For the next ten seconds, the only sound is of chalk scraping against the blackboard. And then he holds it up and Jisung squints at the scrawled handwriting. 

_now if we ask too many questions we can't have fun, now can we?_

"Okay, no, no, we're not having fun, we're getting me out of here so I can go home."

_i don't think so, i think i'd like to keep you here with me._

"What the hell? I don't even know who the hell you are or why the hell I'm here and not in class, goddamnit!" Jisung screeches, his voice resonating off the walls. 

_okay shut it, you little brat. you're going to shut up and listen to me._

"And if I don't? What if I just scream and scream until someone finds me, huh?" Jisung immediately regrets opening his mouth when the man stiffens, position itself feigning anger.   
And seconds later, there is a cold black gun pressed to his temple, the man's finger millimeters away from the trigger. 

_or you die, bitch._

 

~

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**depressed emo:** guys

 **depressed emo:** it's not jisungs phone on his bedside table

 **depressed emo:** like its not his phone

 **depressed emo:** i hacked through the password 

 **depressed emo:** the only photo on there is

 **depressed emo:** its of a gun

 **depressed emo:** with this written on the side: 12.11

 **depressed emo:** and the wallpaper says hugs and kisses, bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope you enjoyed it!  
> again, thank you for the overwhelming support on my message, i love you all for it. :)  
> please leave comments and kudos! XOXO


	6. psycho with a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of the boys reminisce, some do that detective stuff, and some are--kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go :)

_**Hi guys! Quick thing right here, I know almost no one reads these but like, I'm gonna write it anyways. I wanted to thank everyone who's read this and commented repeatedly so far, because i've had an amazing number of comments on this story and i love receiving feedback, even if it's most of you threatening to hurt me if i hurt jisung. i love you all so much for that, so thank you so much for leaving a comment and brightening my day up a little bit. i love you all so much <3 <3 <3 <3 MAJOR HUGS AND KISSES TO Y'ALL :))** _  
_**anywho i shall begin the chapter now** _  
_**(also, i'm writing this part like 2 weeks later because i'm crowning myself queen of worst updater ever IM SO SORRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BUT I'M GONNA WRITE THIS RIGHT NOW I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRYYYY)** _

 

_3 weeks ago_   
  
_group chat: deranged children plus chan and woojin_

 **banchan:** hellLOOOO

 **sungiesungie:** guys

 **sungiesungie:** i think i have a crush

 **banchan:** OMOIEHKF OML

 **ozzie:** MY BABY JISUNG IS GROWING UP GUYS

 **minniethemouse:** Oh THank GOD finally CAN You stop FLirTiNg WIht Hyunjinnie Now

 **sungiesungie:** oooh someone's a lil bit jellyyyyy

 **minniethemouse:** ...i am not i just think hyunjin's way out of your league

 **sungiesungie:** aight ill take that its true

 **sungiesungie:** k also y am i not suprised that you just used an apostrophe in a text

 **minniethemouse:** why AM i surprised that you can spell apostrophe right

 **sungiesungie:** rude bitch

 **banchan:** ANYWAYS who is this charming person our lil jisung has fallen head over heels for

 **ozzie:** YES YES DEETS

 **ozzie:** GIMME THE DEETS

 **sungiesungie:** calm ur asses down first of all i said CRUSH

 **banchan:** yea yea crush future husband same thing

 **darkbinnie:** am i the only one who doesnt rlly care

 **sungiesungie:** rude bitch #2

 **minniethemouse:** hah i was first 

 **minniethemouse:** bitch u sure thought u was gon steal my title

 **darkbinnie:** k

 **sungiesungie:** HYUNJIN I SEE UR PROFILIE OKAY DONT PRETEND UR NOT GHOSTING THE CHAT

 **minniethemouse:** he neither cares about you nor does he care about your dramatics jisung

 **sungiesungie:** OHH YOU CAN USE THE NEITHER NOR THING PROPERLY

 **sungiesungie:** can u teach me later

 **minnethemouse:** yea call me

 **sungiesungie:** cool :)

 **sungiesungie:** ANYWAAYS

 **damainhoe:** hi guys 

 **minniethemouse:** HYUNJIN

 **minniethemouse:** THANK GOD

 **minniethemouse:** SAVE ME

 **damainhoe:** oohHHH JISUNG has A CRUSH

 **sungiesungie:** see jinnie cares

 **sungiesungie:** unlike SOME rude bitches out there

 **minniethemouse:** thx for da compliment bb

 **sungiesungie:** anytime lub 

 **banchan:** WHO TF DO U HAVE A CRUSH ON IM DYIN

 **ozzie:** yea hes sitting next to me and im kinda scared hes gonna combust

 **ozzie:** so

 **ozzie:** can u like 

 **sungiesungie:** so i was walking

 **sungiesungie:** down the street and i saw this BOOTIFUL BOY

 **sungiesungie:** AND HE HAD PURPLE HAIR OKAY

 **sungiesungie:** AND IT LOOKED HELLLA GOOD

 **sungiesungie:** AND HES IN MY PHOTOGRAPHY CLASS

 **sungiesungie:** :)))))))))

 **sungiesungie:** and now im in love 

 **banchan:** you said crush

 **ozzie:** oohhhh JISUNG I BETTER BE UR BEST MAN

 **damainhoe:** uh yea no thats gonna be me

 **minniethemouse:** should i even ask?

 **sungisungie:** no, seungmin. no, you shouldn't.

 **banchan:** OH DAMN WHEN JISUNG USES PUNCTUATION YOU KNOW ITS NOTGOOD

 **sungiesungie:** i go to school BOI

 **banchan:** okay no

 **banchan:** you cant do that

 **banchan:** only bammie can do that 

 **sungiesungie:** coughGAYcough

 **banchan:** also minho's icon is here

 **banchan:** MINHOOO

 **banchan:** TALK B

 **damainhoe:** OH I MIGHT KNOW WHO UR TLKING BOUT

 **damainhoe:** I TINK HES IN MY DANCE CLASS

 **sungiesungie:** hyunjinnie my bestest most favoritest friends of all

 **damainhoe:** yes bitch ill do ur dirty work for you

 **sungiesungie:** <3 <3<3<3<3<3

 **sungiesungie:** ANYWHOOOO  GOT CLASS BUT YALL CAN CONTEMPLATE ON THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

 **sungiesungie:** BYEBYE

 **ozzie:** bye jisungie  <3

 **damainhoe:** im gettin on research bc this the only interesting thing ive done recently

 **damainhoe:** peace out bitches

 **banchan:** WAHTH UR LANGGUAGE

 **banchan:** also who u callin bitch

 **banchan:** bitches get stitches

 **minniethemouse:** isnt it snitches get stitches

 **banchan:** u just had to didn't you seungmin

 **banchan:** u just had to 

 

_now:_

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**better aussie #1:** you guys remember when jisung had that crush

 **aussie #2:** yea some purple guy

 **better aussie #1:** should we have paid more atention to him

 **better aussie #1:** i feel like we took him for granted

 **better aussie #1:** we kinda always complained about how we wanted him gone

 **better aussie #1:** and now he's gone

 **mother dearest:** CHAN HE'S NOT DEAD

 **mother dearest:** WE'RE GONNA FIND HIM

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** we better pray we find him

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** i'm going crazy slowly

 **aussie #2:** great job now i'm crying

 **better aussie #1:** i can confirm that statement he is crying

 **W H I P P E D:** has anyone heard from changbin or jeongin about the phone

 **aussie #2:** we're all waiting for it rn

 **W H I P P E D:** damn this is a mess

 **mother dearest:** YA tHINK SEUNGMIN?

 

_one hour later_

**depressed emo:** no fingerprints

 **depressed emo:** kidnapper prob wore gloves

 **depressed emo:** they're tracking down jisung's phone and searching the current one

 **depressed emo:** they found the gun in the picture tho

 **depressed emo:** the gun just has 12.11 lettered on the side in gold 

 **depressed emo:** again no fingerprints

 **depressed emo:** it was in an old cabin at the back of leestone street

 **depressed emo:** there's a note from it tho,

 **depressed emo:** they wouldnt let me read it, some investigation shit 

 **depressed emo:** but this guy is moving around 

 

Jisung just has to wonder what the hell got him into this situation. Less than 24 hours ago, he'd been knocked out again and stuffed into the back of a truck and he'd just woken up, bleary eyed and with his head pounding. It hurts like hell and his wrists are chaffed from where he's been tied to a pole very conveniently located in the center of--wherever he is. It's dark, and the walls slope inwards, sort of like the inside of a cave but with more vibes that scream pain and death.   
Slowly, out of the dark, his kidnapper materializes, clad in his black outfit with his face covered and his eyes shaded by that baseball cap. The chalkboard is in his hand. A dusty piece of white chalk rests between the fingers of his other hand. 

_your friends seem to be quite keen on finding you_

Jisung purses his lips and glares at his knees, which are barely covered by the tattered cloth. A knocking sound is what gets him to look up at the board again. 

_don't give me the silent treatment. i do have a gun, in case you forgot_

"Oh, how stupid of me to forget." Jisung mumbles, sarcasm dripping from his words. He regrets it a second later when his kidnapper's face seems to get even darker. 

_and don't be a smartass either_

"Sounds like you're not leaving me much of a career choice, since both of those things were what I wanted to be when I grew up." Jisung snaps back. Screw him and his stupid uncontrollable mouth, is what he thinks five seconds later. 

_can you maybe not be scared_

Jisung's eyes widen at what he reads next. Sure, his talking hadn't shown fear, but they way his hands are trembling and he's pale are probably a dead giveaway. Then, he scoffs. This man, this kidnapper, is asking him not to be scared when he'd literally been held at death's door because of him.   
"Wow, what a logical request! I should never have been scared of a man who held a gun at my head." 

_well since im not currently doing that could you not be scared? youre no fun when youre all stiff like a grandpa_

"And you're a psycho asshole." Jisung answers right back. 

_with a gun, so i would shut my mouth before i say something i regret_

"And he says don't be scared." Jisung mocks.   
And the gun is back at his head a second later and Jisung curses himself and his sassy personality once again. The familiarity of this position is enough to send the chills curling up and down his spine once again and he catches a glimpse of his eyes.   
It's that which gets Jisung.   
The anger, resent, and--pain?  
His eyes clearly flash madness and anger, but in the quick glimpse Jisung gets, he's sure he saw more than his attacker wanted. There's raw pain buried there somewhere, beyond the hatred and resentment. But all of that leaves Jisung's mind as the man's finger inches towards the trigger, and he squeezes his eyes shut and prays for his life. 

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**why do i know you:** Your pretty boy's got quite the mouth, don't he? 

 **why do i know you:** It's okay, I can teach him to shut it soon enough. 

 **why do i know you:** In the meantime, how about a cup of tea? 

 **why do i know you:** It might help you relax. 

 **why do i know you:** Think hard, children. Otherwise your pretty boy may also end up with quite the scar to match. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this :(  
> I have like zero excuse so I'm just really sorry but I finally wrote it! I'm not gonna use my own problems as excuses. I know this chapter's not that great but it is FULL OF HINTS so do you guys wanna try giving a guess on what's happening? Or you can just comment your pain :)  
> Y'all know it, I love comments and kudos so go ahead and do both :)  
> Have a good dayy!! <3 <3 love you


	7. random death and amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the past and wtf is going on rn again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um  
> im sorry?

_2 weeks ago_

_group chat: deranged children plus chan and woojin_

**banchan** : oh my god jisung

 **banchan:** oh my god im so sorry what the hell 

 **ozzie:** wait why what happened

 **banchan:** check ur texts u dumbass

 **ozzie:**  k brb

 **minniethemouse:** im gonna not be an asshole rn

 **minniethemouse:** im sorry sm

 **ozzie:** oH mY GoD

 **ozzie:** JISUNGIE IM SO SORRY

 **damainhoe:** whats going on

 **damainhoe:** why is everyone sorry

 **ozzie:** check ur texts u dumbass

 **damainhoe:** k brb

 **woojinnie:** jisungie im so sorry b :(

 **damainhoe:** OHGMYGOD WHATTHEF 

 **damainhoe:** JISUNG WTH IM SO FIRCKIN SORRY

 **darkerdarkest:** yea uh same

 **darkerdarkest:** im sorry 

 **sungiesungie:** i barely even knew him

 **banchan:** it doesnt matter 

 **banchan:** its gona hurt anyways

 **damainhoe:** holy crap jisung im so sorry

 **sungiesungie:** its my fault anywyas

 **sungiesungie:** if i hadnt asked him to go

 **darkerdarkest:** Jisung its not your fault

 **darkerdarkest:** how the hell is it your fault

 **minniethemouse:** jisung you werent the drunk driver who swerved in front of ur car

 **minniethemouse:** its one hundred percent not your fault so shut it before i punch u

 **sungiesungie:** whatever

 **banchan:** u went to the funeral?

 **sungiesungie:** yea

 **banchan:** damn jisung im so sorry

 **sungiesungie:** only knew him for a week anyways

 **woojinnie:** im sosososo sorry b

 **sungiesungie:** yeah

 **sungiesungie:** he wanted to make his hair silver

 **sungiesungie:** i told him purple suited him but that whole week he wanted silver

 **sungiesungie:** thats gonna haunt me forever

 

 

_now_

_private chat: cutie, jinnie_

**jinnie:** im not sure how much longer i can hold out 

 **jinnie:** its 

 **jinnie:** i dont think i can do this

 **cutie:** hyunjin its literaly ur fault im suffering too

 **cutie:** if anyones gonna crack it shouldn't be u

 **jinnie:** ur right

 **jinnie:** im sorry

 **jinnie:** im being stupid as usual

_**jinnie has logged out.** _

 

_private chat: changbinnie, baby_

**baby:** i cant sleep

 **baby:** eevery time i try i ekep seeing that stupid gun

 **changbinnie:** i know im sorry

 **changbinnie:** but if that gun has anyhting to do with jisung think how much worse it is for him

 **baby:** i know but

 **baby:** im sorry im being selfish

 **changbinnie:** ur not i get it

 **changbinnie:** but we have to finish tis for jisungie 

 **baby:** im not giving up 

 **baby:** never

 **baby:** i just wish we never got into this mess

 **changbinnie:** come sleep with hyung tonight

 **changbinnie:** seungmins with woojin 

 **baby:** thank god bc im outside ur door rn

 **changbinnie:** smh ill be right there

 

_private chat: cutie, jinnie_

**cutie:** wait hold on im sorry

 **cutie:** okay no im sorry

 **cutie:** i was just frustrated

 **cutie:** ur not being stupid im so sorry im so so sorry

 **cutie:** this is so much worse for u isnt it

 **cutie:** im so so sorry hyunjin 

 **jinnie:** no u were right

 **jinnie:** i dragged u into this also

 **cutie:** nO NO

 **cutie:** NO U didnt

 **cutie:** im glad i know i swear

 **cutie:** dont regret it i didnt mean it

 **jinnie:** its just

 **jinnie:** its killing me and i have the weirdest feeling that it has something to do wtiht his

 **cutie:** dont think like that

 **cutie:** its not likely

 **jinnie:** not likely but possible

 **cutie:** just

 **cutie:** hold out? talk to me if u need to

 **cutie:** im here 

 **jinnie:** thanks

 **jinnie:** i needed that

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**blind af:** hang on wait wtf

 **blind af:** im confused

 **blind af:** jisungie is missing?

 **blind af:** since when is jisung missing?

 **blind af:** akhldafhladsj the police?

 **blind af:** A GUN WTF?

 **blind af:** im so confused

 **better aussie #1:** minho what are you doing

 **better aussie #1:** now is not the time srsly

 **blind af:** im not doing anything wth hwo is jisung missing

 **W H I P P E D:** rlly minho

 **W H I P P E D:** u miss everything for three days bc ur dance thing is apparently more imporatnt

 **W H I P P E D:** and u show up and start playin this shit?

 **blind af:** wtf guys im actualy fconfsued

 **better aussie #1:** minho cut the bullshit srsly

 **mother dearest:** its not funny

 **blind af:** its not funny if jisugns missing but wtaf im confused

 **blind af:** jiusngs been missing fro WEEKS??

 **better aussie #1:** u know this we aall know htis wtf

 **mother dearest:** uve known this wtf minho

 **mother dearest:** is this  joke to u

 **blind af:** wtf no

 **blind af:** but

 **blind af:** jisungie's not missing

 **blind af:** didnt i see him a couple of ddyags ago

 **better aussie #1:** MINHO WTF U SAW HIM AND U SSIAD NOTHING

 **better aussie #1:** WTHFKH LHES OK????

 **W H I P P E D:** MINHO R U IN UR RIGHT MIND IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO U U ARE AACTUALY SICK

 **W H I P P E D:** where tf is he

 **better aussie #1:** TALK NOW BITCH WHAT TEH HELL DONT JSUT SHTU UP WHERE HIS HE

 **blind af:** where is who

 **W H I P P E D:** OH MY GOD MINHO WHAT HTE FUVK UIS WRONG WITH U

 **mother dearest:** wait chan seungmin calm down

 **better aussie #1:** are  u srlsy telling me that woojin wtf is wrong with u too

 **mother dearest:** shut up chan i think somethings wrong wtih him

 **mother dearest:** minho may be an asshole but he's not enough of an asshole to play this sick

 **W H I P P E D:** what th efukk wuoudl be wrongw ith him

 **mother dearest:** just shu tup already i think somethneis srsly wrong hang on and dont say any bullshit

 **mother dearest:** minho

 **mother dearest:** you saw jisung recently?

 **blind af:** um i thdhink 

 **blind af:** dsddnt i

 **blind af:** i thorhys i sdi asd voipel fo day s aofgo?

 **mother dearest:** minho can you type properly i cant figure out what youre saying

 **blind af:** i htouht i dis a couple of dysj ago

 **mother dearest:** can you tell me where, minho?

 **blind af:** i cant

 **blind af:** i cant erkember

 **blind af:** imdo wiat im dixzy

 **blind af:** i anct see proker y

 **blind af:** jesu s efeyrhting s goungg blurry 

 **mother dearest:** ohh my god wtf minho are u okay

 **mother dearest:** god no ur frekaing me out

 **better aussie #1:** okay what is going on rn im catuly scared minho whats wrong with u

 **blind af:** ////////////////////////////////////////'

 **better aussie #1:** no no nononon o im not dealing wtih tis iagin i cant

 **better aussie #1:** SOMEONE GET THEIR ASS TO MINHO"S DORM RN

 **better aussie #1:** ic ant do hts agin noope hell to fthe fusk no

 

_four hours later_

_group chat rays (gays) of sunshine_

**u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** oh no 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** oh god please please please no

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ppl!!  
> damn, i really needa get my timing figured out, but i wasnt that late this time? right? please be proud of me for being kind of on time  
> i write like rlly late and i end up falling asleep in the middle so ik it sucks but at least its something?  
> anywho this chapter is v confusing and mixed up and a mess buuuut there may be clues if you sift through? so have fun! and let me know if you find anything interesting, last chapter i got a ton of comments and i loved reading all ur theories!  
> if uve got any new ones, comment them so i can give u an ominous response!  
> you know what im gonna say, kudos, comments all that ish  
> byebye see u soon luv u all xx <3 <3 <3


	8. ------

rustling. 

paper. 

a pencil. 

then scribbles. 

 

 

_rc grwwx_

_mu cviu cu is rb_

_rc grwwx_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

damn it, 

i wish i'd never met you 

damn it, 

i tried, i can't forget you 


	9. YALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my lame excuse #2373892

Y’all I’m getting on a plane, sorry I haven’t updated in like forever bc I was on a trip somewhere

It’s a 7 goddamn hour flight so I’m planning on writing while I’m on this plane :) 

BUT IN THE MEANTIME 

STREAM **MY** **PACE** BC THAT SHIT IS A BOP GODDAMN **I** **WAS** **ATTACKED**  

and like listen to I am who bc just I AM DEAD 

if anyone would like to freak out with me please contact me and I will gladly have an emotional conversation with you :) 

or just freak in the comments that’s cool too :)

also while we’re at it: 

i am a proud **stay** bruh ❤️ 


	10. secrets and escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung's confused and chan is confused and woojin is confused and hyunjin is hiding and seungmin is hiding and minho's in a hospital and  
> damn what a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im back!

**Yall the cryptic message in the last chapter--if any of yall find something comprehensive plz comment if not, you will find out soon**  
**Also imma try to update one more time before the end of this week to make up for you all yeah? cool**  
**have a good day!**  
**if you have questions leave them below as well :)**  
My birthday's in two days too so like   
just throwin that out there :)

 

_**two months ago:** _

_private chat: **kitten, jinnie**_

**kitten:** hey 

 **jinnie:** ? hi??

 **kitten:** this is minho

 **jinnie:** i know but like

 **jinnie:** uve messaged me like

 **jinnie:** three times in your entire life

 **jinnie:** _*screenshot attached*_

 **kitten:** damn why u gotta expose me like that

 **jinnie:** ...

 **kitten:** sorry

 **jinnie:** do you need something?

 **kitten:** um

 **kitten:** i kinda wanted to

 **kitten:** well i need to say something

 **kitten:** but i couldnt figure out who to tell

 **jinnie:** \--so you wana tell me..

 **kitten:** yea

 

 **kitten:** i cant tell jisung or chan bc theyll worry

 **kitten:** i cant tell changbin or woojin bc theyll go apeshit crazy

 **kitten:** i cant tell felix or jeongin bc theyre small 

 **kitten:** and if i tell u seungmin wil find out eventually bc ur whipped af

 **kitten:** so i trust you

 **kitten:** i just needed to get this off my chest

 **kitten:** its bothering me

 **jinnie:** u h yeaeh sure 

 **kitten:** can i call you

 **jinnie:** go for it

 

 _ **call lasted: 04 hrs and 37 minutes**_  

 

 

** _now:_ **

_private chat: **cutie, jinnie**_

**jinnie:** seungmin its happening

 **jinnie:** its fucking happening 

 **jinnie:** its hapening isnt it

 **jinnie:** min tell me im wrong

 **jinnie:** min tell me im fucking wrong right now

 **cutie:** hyunjin....

 **cutie:** hyunjin im sorry but its not your fault

 **jinnie:** oh my fucking god iknew 

 **jinnie:** i knew and i didntnt do shit about it

 **cutie:** hyunjin we can fix ghis

 **jinnie:** no we cant we fuckina cant its too late

 **jinnie:** too far gone

 **cutie:** shut up hyunjin we can

 **cutie:** theres time but

 **cutie:** only if u tell them right now

 **jinnie:** SSEUNGIMIN u DONT GET IT

 **jinnie:** its not my story to tell

 **jinnie:** its his

 **cutie:** if u want to fix this its the only way

 **cutie:** he would understand

 **jinnie:** min im scared

 **jinnie:** waht if 

 **cutie:** SHUT IT

 **cutie:** its not over yet

 **jinnie:** i dont think i can

 **cutie:** yes u ficui-king can

 **cutie:** u can and ill be there with u the whole time

 **cutie:** i promised u i wouldnt say anything and i wont but u have to do this now

 **cutie:** for him

 **cutie:** for them

 **jinnie:** for them

 

 

//jisung

it's been forty-eight whole hours since jisung has seen his kidnapper. he'd been bundled up two days ago and shoved into the back of a new garage, wrapped in ropes and his ankles are chained to silver bands on the floor. he can't remember the last time he's actually seen sunlight or breathed air that doesn't reek of mold and dead things. jisung shuts his eyes. they're scratchy and they burn when his lids snap shut.   
he hasn't eaten in just as long. he knows there's food stuffed into one of the cloth bags in the back of the garage, but he's chained to the floor and wrapped in ropes so there's no chance of him reaching it.   
jisung slams his head against the wall and regrets it immediately when it sends spirals of pain ricocheting off the back of his head. he can see the key to the shackles just feet away, hanging on the wall from a gleaming hook. cliché. maybe his kidnapper likes robin hood. he'd be able to reach the key if the damn ropes weren't secured around him.   
jisung lets his eyes flicker, half-shut, around the small, dingy garage. the chalkboard remains discarded in one of the corners, and white chalk lies in fragments near it, as if it'd been crushed and stepped on. the whiteboard still holds the last conversation jisung can remember having with his kidnapper. 

do you trust me

hell no had been jisung's answer. he could've sworn he'd seen, behind the black mask and under the hat, the face of his kidnapper fall. 

if i promised you you aren't going to die then would you trust me 

jisung very clearly remembers the last thing he'd said in return to that. 

why the fuck did you kidnap me, then? 

the man had dropped the chalkboard and stood still for a good thirty seconds. then, before jisung could react, he'd bolted. bolted as fast as he possibly could, and he hasn't returned since.   
jisung sighs. his breathing has gotten heavier, as if he's trying to suck the air into his lungs. he looks at the thick brown ropes securing his wrists together and pulls his wrists apart against them frustratedly.   
what he doesn't expect, is for them to fall apart almost as if they'd never been tied. jisung stares at his wrists in confusion for a good five minutes before wrestling his shoulders against the wall aggressively. those ropes, too, slip off of his torso almost immediately.   
"what the fuck?" he rasps.  
within seconds, he's free. well, except the shackles still chaining his ankles to the silver bands on the floor.   
jisung scrambles up for the key hanging on the wall and curses his smaller build when the tips of his fingers just barely brush the metal.   
it takes him a good five minutes to finally get the key to slip off of the hook into his palms. 

he almost can't believe it when the shackles spring open and he shoots up. and falls down immediately, his legs shaky and wobbly from misuse. he crawls to the cloth bundle that he's pretty sure holds food and rips it open, sifting through the packets of dried meat and fruit.   
as he tears his way through the apricots, jisung feels the wheels in his brains turning.   
it's almost as if his kidnapper had wanted him to escape. the ropes had fallen off with barely any motion at all and the key was left just in his reach.   
jisung looks at the garage door. there's a sliver of space between the floor and the door height, and jisung hopes all the weight he'd lost recently had taken a toll.   
  
he prays sincerely and stares down the door. and then he dashes at it, scrunching himself up as flat as possible.   
there's just one word running through his mind as he feels the stone tear at his skin.   
please. 

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**mother dearest:** i drove him to the hospital

 **mother dearest:** he was passed out when i got to his dorm

 **blind aussie #1:** im so fucking confused

 **mother dearest:** so am i

 **mother dearest:** chan his pulse was so slow

 **mother dearest:** like he was so godamn cold

 **mother dearest:** they admitted him and they said they'd let us know when they ran the tests

 **better aussie #1:** im just confused

 **better aussie #1:** did bin find anything out about the gun 

_mother dearest is typing..._

**depressed emo:** guys

 **depressed emo:** u know how jisung left his plushie behind

 **depressed emo:** its gone

 **better aussie #1:** wtf do u mean its gone it was in his dorm last night

 **depressed emo:** felix went to search it for finger[rngs but

 **depressed emo:** is gone

 **depressed emo:** we turned the place inside out 

 **depressed emo:** gone

 **mother dearest:** okay no

 **mother dearest:** hell to fcuk no 

 **mother dearest:** im coming

 **mother dearest:** were gonna find it 

 **aussie #2:** guys

 **aussie #2:** im at the station

 **aussie #2:** they found a matching gun discarded somewhere 

 **aussie #2:** matches the pciture

 **aussie #2:** there are fingerprints all over 

 **aussie #2:** we're gonna find him guys

 **aussie #2:** were gonna find him 

 

 

** _two hours later:_ **

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** guys i 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** i have to tell you something

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** its 

 **u'll never be on the REAL jin's level:** its about minho 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry ive been gone for so long and shit but i had to attend to a family emergency and then i went on a trip for a while so i didnt really get a chance to write  
> also i was very busy freaking out about the teaser photos for i am who so AHEM  
> anywho one more thing  
> i havent been replying to comments recently and IM SORRYY i read all of them i promise but i my inbox flooded for a while and i didnt get to answer them yet  
> I READ ALL OF THEM I SWEAR SO DONT STOP LEAVING THEM I LOVE READING THEM and i will get on that rn  
> so any more comments on whats going on? leave kudos and comments (and i will answer them this time around)  
> love you all! mwah :)  
> (I CANNOT STOP LISTENING TO VOICES I AM IN LOVE AND HYUNJIN'S PART JUST GETS TO ME FOR SOME REASON IDK)  
> PS THERE ARE A HELL LOTTA CLUES IN THIS AS WELL WE ARE REACHING THE END YALL :)


	11. his story and his reasons 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin finally spills and minho's still in the hospital but theres so much more that we still dont know and im still torturing jisung im sorry

**_okay yall im finally beginning to stop being a creepy person and im giving you the explanation!_ **

**_this is only part of minho's story, you'll get the rest in the next chapter and then we shall wrap up! i think we'll have 3 more chapters in all and then you can finally stop being annoyed by this fic popping up in the stray kids tag :)_ **

 ALSSOO: if you guys would like to read me tryna be funny you can check out my tumblr: skzjustbc  

thank you!

**!ALERT!: Also this hit 5000 reads and nearly 400 kudos and im so so grateful that you guys decided to read this mess of a story! i didn't expect it and i just thank you all deserve a short thank you card for reading! :) (MOM IM FAMOUS LMFAO)**

 

 **_hwang.hyunjin_ ** _has created a group chat!_

_**hwang.hyunjin** has added **bang chan, leefelix, woojin-kim,  seo.chang.bin, jeong-yang-IN,  and kimseungmin**_

_**hwang.hyunjin** has changed their name to **hyunjin**_

_**hwang.hyunjin** has changed **leefelix's** name to **felix**_

_**hwang.hyunjin** has changed **woojin-kim's** name to **woojin**_

_**hwang.hyunjin** has changed **seo.chang.bin's** name to **changbin**_

_**hwang.hyunjin** has changed **bang chan's** name to **chan**_

_**hwang.hyunjin** has changed **jeong-yang-IN's** name to **jeongin**_

_**hwang.hyunjin** has changed **kimseungmin's** name to **seungmin**_

**hyunjin:** okay i 

 **hyunjin:** i promised i wouldnt say anything but this is killing me slowly and 

 **hyunjin:** it's for his own good 

 **hyunjin:** i don't want to say this out loud or i would have called you all over but

 **hyunjin:** just pls dont say anything until im done

 **hyunjin:** if ur here just let me know

 **seungmin:** i got you jin 

 **changbin:** yeah

 **chan:** yeah go for it

 **jeongin:** yea

 **woojin:** yeah here

 **felix:** we're listening

 **hyunjin:** okay

 **hyunjin:** i 

 **hyunjin:** okay im going 

 **hyunjin:** so about two months ago

 **hyunjin:** well two months before jisung disappeared

 **hyunjin:** minho texted me and he told me there was something he needed to get off of his chest

 **hyunjin:** i dont think i ever told any of you how we met 

 **hyunjin:** we met through that dance course i took a few years ago. he wasnt part of the course but he'd watch from outside the window and then he'd go hide under this bridge when it was over 

 **hyunjin:** i followed him one day and i asked him why he was always in the window

 **hyunjin:** he told me he'd loved dance when he was little but something happened and somehow he'd found himself homeless on the street

 **hyunjin:** and i offered to take him in, since i didn't have a roommate

 **hyunjin:** eventually when he started to make enough money, he got through to the university and entered a dance program. after he started winning competitions, he was well off and he paid rent, too.

 **hyunjin:** thats how we officially became roommates

 **hyunjin:** and one day we sat down and he told me how he'd ended up on the street

 **hyunjin:** everything

 **hyunjin:** he told me everything

 **hyunjin:** minho 

 **hyunjin:** okay uh

 **seungmin:** its okay jin hed understand i promise

 **seungmin:** ur doing the right thing 

 **hyunjin:** \--

 **hyunjin:** when he was little, basically minho grew up with abusive parents

 **hyunjin:** his mother loved him though and he loved his mother, but to his father he was nothing more than a sorry excuse for a punching bag

 **hyunjin:** as he grew older and his father tormented both him and his wife, minho asked his mother to leave

 **hyunjin:** move away with him somewhere where they could start over

 **hyunjin:** but his mother, she said her husband loved her and 

 **hyunjin:** and she would tell minho she loved her husband just as much as she loved minho

 **hyunjin:** and slowly, as he reached his teenage years, his father managed to convinced her that minho was a mistake

 **hyunjin:** just a burden in both of their lives

 **hyunjin:** nothing more

 **hyunjin:** and she believed him

 **hyunjin:** and then he lost the only person who loved him, the only person he had

 **hyunjin:** he left the day he turned eighteen and lived on the streets for three weeks before i found him 

 **hyunjin:** thats how we became roommates

 **seungmin:** youre almost there, keep going

 **seungmin:** just the way you told me

 **hyunjin:** one year ago, minho met jisung

 **hyunjin:** i think it was obvious to all of us how well they clicked 

 **hyunjin:** they stuck to each other like glue the whole year

 **hyunjin:** they were almost as close as minho and i were

 **hyunjin:** and for the first time in a while, minho actually looked happy 

 **hyunjin:** like things were finally looking up in his life

 **hyunjin:** and i was so happy for him 

 **hyunjin:** then, two months ago, minho texted me

 **hyunjin:** told me he needed to tell me something

 **hyunjin:** i

 **hyunjin:** i freaked out a little because minho almost never texts me because he always tells me whatever he has to in person

 **hyunjin:** turned out he was staying somewhere overnight and he needed to tell me since he was alone

 **hyunjin:** that was the night that i found out

 **hyunjin:** that minho fell in love with jisung

 **hyunjin:** i wondered how i hadn't noticed it sooner

 **hyunjin:** once he told me, it was so obvious 

 **hyunjin:** and i was happy for him, it sounded like a good thing

 **hyunjin:** but he was sad

 **hyunjin:** he told me jisung would never feel the same way for him the way he did for jisung

 **hyunjin:** but he told me thanks for listening and he hung up

 **hyunjin:** even though hed cried for hours over the call it still sounded like he was in pain

 **hyunjin:** about two weeks later minho started acting weird 

 **hyunjin:** he'd complain that he was dizzy and then he'd lock himself up in his room for hours and only come out the next day

 **hyunjin:** sometimes hed just 

 **hyunjin:** i dont know how to say it

 **hyunjin:** he'd crash 

 **hyunjin:** hed go high for a while, kind of like on a high spree

 **hyunjin:** adrenaline or whatever stuff like that

 **hyunjin:** and then hed crash

 **hyunjin:** hed stop eating and just sleep or cry for days at a time

 **hyunjin:** but whenever his crash was over hed tell me he was fine 

 **hyunjin:** one day he was in the kitchen and he said something, something like

 **hyunjin:** something like 'i can still feel him' and then

 **hyunjin:** he collapsed, literally

 **hyunjin:** i freaked out obviously and i took him to the hospital

 **hyunjin:** and they diagnosed him with bipolar disorder which explained the hours he'd spend in his room and the few moments it'd seem like he was high off of adrenaline and the crashing 

 **hyunjin:** i remember thinking that minho

 **hyunjin:** minho reminded me so much of a shooting star just then 

 **hyunjin:** hed start off down and then shine bright and zoom fast for a while and then

 **hyunjin:** hed crash and burn out 

 **hyunjin:** and cycle through it all over again

 **hyunjin:** and i promised no matter what happened i would stick by him

 **hyunjin:** that was the last time i talked to him properly in person

 **hyunjin:** he was weird after that

 **hyunjin:** avoided me like the plague and just refused to say anything at all, whether about the disorder or just in general

 **hyunjin:** he was home less and less and i got worried 

 **hyunjin:** and then jisung disappeared

 **hyunjin:** and minho got even weirder

 **hyunjin:** i told myself whatever was happening with him could have absoultely nothing to do with jisung but

 **hyunjin:** now im scared

 **hyunjin:** im scared to death that this has something to do with it and i couldve stopped it

 **hyunjin:** so i did some research

 **hyunjin:** and i found something

 **hyunjin:** and i dont want to believe it

 **hyunjin:** but 

 **hyunjin:** minho gets discharged today

 **hyunjin:** and when we get there i'll find out for sure

 **hyunjin:** im not believing it until a doctor tells me in the flesh 

 **hyunjin:** but

 **hyunjin:** i am scared to fucking death 

 

 

: 

it's been four hours since jisung's managed to slide out from under the garage door. his torso is cut and bruised and the shirt he'd been wearing is torn and shredded beyond repair but he's out. he can breathe. 

jisung's been sitting against the trunk of one of the only trees growing behind the garage. looking at it from the outside, it's not quite a garage but more like a silver warehouse and jisung's not quite sure where he is. he'd tried walking for a while but walking had proved to be something he can't quite do properly right now since his legs had given out after about two minutes. 

he's still living off of the food pack he'd stolen from the back of the warehouse and he pulls himself slowly, experimenting for a while. while sore, he's definitely less wobbly and a little more steady, so he walks in the opposite direction slowly.   
  
he has no idea where the dorms are or where he's supposed to go. his phone is broken and mangled somewhere behind him and it's freezing outside. as he walks, he shivers and pulls whatever's left of his thin shirt around him. but he can't help but notice that everything from here seems to have a token of familiarity about it. the scent of lilacs is familiar and the rushing sound of--

a lake. 

jisung walks faster, ignoring the goosebumps that rise on his arms. he ends up jogging for a while and then stopping when his legs start to go numb again. 

and he stops. 

and he stares. 

at the water, at the trees. at that stick on the ground. 

he's been here before. 

jisung walks to one of the trees all the way to his left. looks at the carving. 

12.11. and 10.15.

and it clicks. 

the gun that was held at his temple just days ago. 

12.11. 

he lifts his wrist to look at the bracelet that hangs there always. the bracelet his kidnapper had seemed to have no interest in taking. 

10.15.

and jisung backs up.

the chalkboard--do you trust me.

he feels sick. drops to his knees.

gets up.   
  
home. he's going home. 

and maybe, this will all be a bad dream.   
   
but as the cold air hits him and he runs for as long as he can, the sick feeling only rises. 

he knows it's not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop im on time :)  
> okay so like the explanations are starting now so ill stop being annoying and give you what you all came here for  
> there's a lot more to the story but that's gonna be coming soon--promise!  
> keep your fingers crossed for that happy ending (kind of) lovelies! <3  
> make sure to leave kudos and comments and i love you all :)  
> -h  
> (thank you for the birthday wishes xx)


	12. hospital rooms (and the cryptic message)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the buildup--almost there :0

_some time ago (im not keeping track of timelines okay im too lazy for that shit and idk what the last time stamp i wrote was):_

 

_group chat: the dumbgays_

 

 **jisucc:** heeellooooo

 **jisucc:** anyone homesies

 **jisucc:** i feel like i havent seen u ppl in days

 **jisucc:** also i feel like im being ignored

 **jisucc:** oooookay

 **jisucc:** ill just

 **jisucc:** catch yall latahh

 **jisucc:** :)

_seen by: banchan, hoemin, and 6 others_

 

 **jisucc:** helloooo is later now

 **jisucc:** I CAN SEE UR PROFILIES STOP IGNORING ME

 **jisucc:** STOP

 **jisucc:** im OFFENdeD

_seen by: banchan, hoemin, and 6 others_

 

 **jisucc:** larighty

 **jisucc:** im getting a tattoo

 **jisucc:** im getting a tongue piercing

 **jisucc:** im failing all my classes

 **jisucc:** i have cancer im dying

 **jisucc:** im drinking nail polish remover it tastes great

 **jisucc:** wait what the fuck why is there nail polish remover in my dorm

 **jisucc:** sigh

 **jisucc:** chan im going to your dorm 

 **jisucc:** imma go to ur kitchen :)

 **banchan:** BITCH NO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITHCN

 **banchan:** OR U DIE

 **jisucc:** okay I Seee HOW it IS

 **jisucc:** RIGHT IN FRON TO F MY SALAD?

_seen by banchan, jinhyun, and 6 others_

 

 **jisucc:** stTOp IgNOrING mE

 **jisucc:** I haVE FelLings

_seen by banchan, hoemin, and 6 others_

 

 **jisucc:** ya know one day yall gon regret htis shit

 **jisucc:** ill be gone gone and ull rgeret that u didnt talk to me

 **jisucc:** dont say i didn't warn u

 **jisucc:** DONT GO CRYING WHEN U CANT TALK TO ME ANYMORE

_seen by banchan, hoemin, and 6 others_

 

 **jisucc:** i give up

jisucc: **fuck all of you**

 **jinhyun:** wed appreciate it if u didnt acutally :)

 **jisucc:** i woudl Snd U the middle finger emoji but i cant find it

 

 

_now:_

_private chat:_ **cutie, jinnie**  


**jinnie:** chan wouldn't let us all go to the hospital

 **jinnie:** he said itd be better if he got to talk to minho in person first

 **jinnie:** where r u?

 **cutie:** police station

 **cutie:** theyre holding us up bc they found some kid on the streets

 **cutie:** something about a kidnapping or something

 **cutie:** theyre doing some questioning thing

 **cutie:** once he leaves theyll get to us

 **jinnie:** who else is there

 **cutie:** lix and changbin and woojin

 **cutie:** u and jeongin are in the dorms?

 **jinnie:** yea

 **cutie:** lmk when chan and minho get back

 **cutie:** we'll come back

 **jinnie:** k

 

 

that's the night hyunjin gets a phone call from chan.

it's been hours since he left to get minho and they haven't heard from him since. seungmin, changbin, and woojin, returned hours ago and they're all huddling together in the living room. 

somehow, hyunjin thinks it's the only thing keeping him sane. 

when hyunjin's phone starts ringing, he gets up slowly and picks it up at chan's caller id.

"chan-hyung? where are you? you've been gone for hours." hyunjin says softly when he's out of the room. 

"hyunjin?" 

chan's crying. he's crying hard, on the other side of the line. it sends hyunjin into a state of panic. chan doesn't cry. barely. hyunjin freezes up where he is and wills himself not to drop the phone.

through shaky breaths, chan says the one thing hyunjin hadn't wanted to hear.   
  
"you were--you were right."

hyunjin drops the phone.  
the screen shatters.

so does hyunjin.

 

 

~~~~

** _if you would like to decode the cryptic message:_ **

 

the way it worked: it's called a keyboard code, but changed up a bit.

-For each letter, go to the letter next to it on the keyboard of a computer. (Example being: A=S)

-For letters on the end, cycle back to the beginning. (Example being: L=A)

-Then, count 3 letters from each new letter you've coded. (Example: A=S on the keyboard, then count 3 ahead of S so the final letter becomes V. So then you would end up with A=V.)

-If you don't get it, this is how a keyboard is set up

**Q W E R T Y U I O P**

**A S D F G H J K L**

**Z X C V B N M**

then, add 3 to get your final version of the letter (so A = S, then S + 3 (T U V) which = V)

-For example, the message "hello" would be coded like this:

**H = J+3 = M**

**E = R+3 = U**

**L = A+3 = D**

**L = A+3 = D**

**O = P+3 = S**

**hello = mudds**

:) have fun! 

 

 

\---------

  


  * **MESSAGE TO ALL STAYS BC THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE PEOPLE ARE GONNA SEE THIS FROM ME:**



 

_Okay, let's be honest._

_Stray Kids have managed to gain a lot of popularity worldwide. They have a large fanbase in other countries. But if we're being completely honest, most people in Korea don't know they exist. Sure, they got millions of views on their debut MV and then My Pace we did an awesome job but on the Melon Charts it peaked at #626 highest._  
_It makes me so sad, because these boys work so hard to follow their dreams and half of them put their childhoods on hold so they could do what they love. International STAYs expect so much from them and a music show win isn't extremely plausible right now, even though it is possible. International votes matter to some extent, but Korean votes hold more responsibility, and it's what was lacked on. It's not what we should be focusing on. Getting people to know them is what really matters right now._  
_Stray Kids are such hard-working boys and I love them with all my heart so I'd love for them to get some attention in Korea, because a domestic fanbase matters. They are who'll be there with them during promotions and showcases live and for comeback stages, and that's what matters._  
_Because they aren't very well-wanted on big variety shows, they promote multiple songs for extended periods of times in an attempt to get more attention. Awkward Silence is a great opportunity for them to get recognized because the beat is fun and playful and an easy to listen to song._  
_As an international STAY, I wish I could do more to help them but what we should be focusing on is getting them more recognized so they get what they deserve._  
  
**(credit: i saw this off of a tumblr post so i'll find the user and link it tomorrow because it's late af right now)**

_When I saw these boys a year ago, I never thought they'd earn such a special place in my heart and I hope the best for them.As for the Rookie of the Year award--voting periods aren't for a while, but let's say this:_

_There's a decent chance that Stray Kids might win on at least one of the music shows, but there's also a good chance they won't. We might get it, we might not. We can't know that yet. But if another group wins, let's be respectful and supportive of them, too. Let's not throw other groups under the bus if Stray Kids don't win, and let's try our best to get them there._  
_They deserve it in my heart and I hope other people's as well, but that doesn't mean that if another group wins, they don't._

 **(credit: another tumblr post, which i will also link soon)**  
  
_(If voting is something you can't take part in, be there in spirit! Wish them luck <3)_

 _I just thought this was important to say and Stray Kids will always have a special place in my heart no matter how far they go. Numbers don't really matter to me because I love Stray Kids for who they are and what they do, and of course I wish them all the best and more people to shower love on them._  
_Of course, I'd love to see them fly and soar like they should, and I hope they do with all my heart._

_Stray Kids fighting :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY this is so short but I planned everything out--you'll find out the murderer, the motive, what happens to jisung, and all that shit in the next chapter.  
> and then there'll be one chapter left :)
> 
> would anyone like to tell me what's going on? cuz idk
> 
> read my message, it's important! <3
> 
> leave me kudos and comments, lovelies  
> i will answer comments tomorrow bc my brain is not working right now  
> wow i need to start sleeping its so damn late sigh


	13. his story and his reasons 2 IG BITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao y'all fuckin THOUGHT hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi a bitch is back

_private chat: minnie, jinnie_

**minnie** : hyunjin 

 **minnie** : HYUNJIN THEY FUCKING FOUND JISUNG 

 **minnie** : YOU KNOW THE KID THEY WERE INTERGOOTAING AT THE ATATION 

 **minnie** : HYUNJIN ITS HIM 

 **minnie** : JISUGN IS HERE IAnD IN THE FLESH HOLY SHIT :SHIFFJ

 **minnie** : HYUNJIN WHERE THEF UCK R U REPLY 

 **minnie** : HYUNIN OMFG SDFJK JISUNG 

 **minnie** : IS 

 **minnie** : ALIVEF

 

_group chat: rays (gays) of sunshine_

**W H I P P E D:** THEY FUCKING FOUND JISUNG THYE FUCKING FONUND HIM

 **W H I P P E D:** HES OKAY HOSLY FUCKING HSIT HES OKAY 

 **child** : OMDUFHEIL OM GY GOD JISUNG HYUNG JIS OKAY 

 **child** : PLEaSE ELL ME UR NOT JOAKING 

 **W H I P P ED:** IM NOT JOKING THE SOKAY 

 **aussie #2:** well hes a lil bit scratched up and a lil bit feverish BUT OTHER THAN THT HS OKAY Ldhfl

 **aussie #2:** THEYR EIGONN aTAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL AND FIX HIM BEc

 **aussie #2** : EH WHAS hALF PASSED OUT WHEN THEY FOUND HIM 

 **aussie #2:** BUT HES ALIVE AND OKAy NAD BREaTHING OH MY GHSDF 

 **child** : oH MY GODSHFHLIHEaj 

 **child** : HYUNJIN HYUNG Didn"T TELL ME ANYTHING? 

 **child** : WHERE THE HECKIS  EVERYONE ELSE ONTHSI CHAT 

 **child** : HYUNGS HELELO 

 

_private chat: minnie, jinnie_

**minnie** : HYUNJIN 

 **minnie** : IS MINHO HYUNG BACK YET 

 **minnie** : AND CHAN-HYUNG? 

 **minnie** : JIN WHERE DID U GO IM FHLJSHFL

 

_private chat: baby, jinnie_

**baby** : hyunjin hyung where r u? 

 **baby** : i looked all over the dorm for u but i cant find u 

 **baby** : and where r chan and minho hyungs im so lost

 **baby** : are they okay? 

 **baby** : HYUNJIN HYUNG

 

_group chat: unnamed chat_

**seungmin** : all of u get on here NOW 

 **felix** : . 

 **woojin** : ^

 **jeongin** : ^^

 **changbin** : ^^^

 **seungmin** : where r minho and chan hyungs 

 **seungmin** : and where iN FUCKS NAME IS HYUNJIN 

 **changbin** : CHN ND MINHO HYUNG ARENT BCK YET? BUT EHY LEFT LIKE

 **changbin** : YESTERdAY

 **seungmin** : YES HYUNG THATS THE ISSUE

 **seungmin** : AND JINNIE JUST DISAPPEAERD> h

 **felix** : IM So FUCKING LSOT

 **felix** : we JUST Foudn JISUNG HELOO o

 **felix** : WE CANT LOSE PPl 

 **jeongin** : uh

 **jeongin** : Hyunjinh yung wa s the last person to talk to chan hyugn 

 **jeongin** : he disappeared after the phone call 

 **woojin** : SHIT 

 **woojin** : chan I CAN see U RACtive GET Ur HOEaSS ON HERE anD TELL USWHATS GOING on 

 **chan** : im here 

 **seungmin** : CHAN HYUNG 

 **felix** : CHAN HYUNG

 **changbin** : CHAN HYUNG 

 **jeongin** : CHAN HYUNG 

 **woojin** : CHAN TELL US WTF SI GOING ON

 **chan** : i dont know where hyunjinis 

 **chan** : i h

 **chan** : he dropedt he ohone on me

 **changbin** : well WHYD HE DROP THE FUKING POHONE

 **chan** : make sure ur sitting

 **felix** : hyung what the fuck is minho okay 

 **chan** : no

 **chan** : he's not 

 **woojin** : ?>>??DFIHL

 **seungmin** : ?>>S????????????

 **chan** : hyunjin was right he has bipolar disorder 

 **chan** : cyclothymic disorder to be clear 

 **chan** : theyre keeping him back to run diagonstics bc they couldnt do them poperly yestrdy 

 **seungmin** : and why the fUck not 

 **chan** : someone drugged him 

 **woojin** : im sorry WHAT THE FUCK 

 **changbin** : WHT THE FUCK EVEN? 

 **felix** : hyung STOP THIS ISNT FUNNy 

 **chan** : i'm not FUCKING JOKING

 **chan** : he was heavily drugged and barely breathing when yall drove him to the hospital 

 **chan** : they think he was in a bad state when someone drugged him so he was prolly pliant 

 **woojin** : and ur NOT WORRIED in the LSIGHTST

 **chan** : no 

 **chan** : im not 

 **chan** : i dont care 

 **seungmin** : CHAN WHAT THE FUCK 

 **jeongin** : i dont KNOW whats  HAPPENING RihgtNOW 

 **chan** : they think it was him 

 **chan** : the doctors 

 **chan** : and frankly 

 **chan** : so do i 

 

_private chat: minnie, jinnie_

**minnie** : HYUNJIN NO

 **minnie** : WHERETHE FUKC R U 

 **minnie** : CHAN THINSK UR WERE RIGHT 

 **minnie** : PLZ TELL E THIS IS A LL O NE BIG JOKE 

 **minnie** : HYUNJIN I FUCKING NEED U RIGHT NOW WHERE IN FUCKS NAME ARE YOU 

 

_ group chat: unnamed chat _

**felix** : CHRIST 

 **felix** : WAHT

 **felix** : IS

 **felix** : FUCKING

 **felix** : WRONG

 **felix** : WITH

 **felix** : YOU 

 **felix** : MINHO I SJISUNGS BETTFRIEND 

 **felix** : MINHO IS LITERALLY IN FUCKING LOVE WITH HIM

 **felix** : HES TH ELEASt PROBBALY ABOT OF ANY OF US

 **felix** : WHAT THE FUCK CHAN 

 **felix** : ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL 

 **chan** : no 

 **chan** : im fucking right 

 **woojin** : CHAn i would say ILY but i dONT RN so I DONT LOVE U BUT WHAT THE FUCK 

 **woojin** : R U ACTUALLY FUCKING CRAZY 

 **chan** : i already said no 

 **chan** : im being realistic 

 **chan** : i mean think about it 

 **chan** : minho goes down on one of his lows 

 **chan** : sees jisung hanging out with other people 

 **chan** : gets jealous 

 **chan** : takes jisung hostage bc he doesnt deserve to be w other people 

 **chan** : that yandere shit or whatever 

 **jeongin** : CHAN HYUNG THAT SHIT HAPPENS IN MOVIES 

 **jeongin** : NOT REAL LIFE 

 **chan** : 12.11? L.K.? 

 **chan** : LEE KNOW?

 **chan** : his fucking STAGE NAME when he was a DANCER? 

 **chan** : his dance thing very conveniently lining up days after jisung disappears? 

 **chan** : him just "forgetting" that jisung was kidnapped? 

 **chan** : cmon guys 

 **changbin** : U LITERALLY SAID HE WAS DRUGGED 

 **changbin** : THATS PROBABLY WHY HE HAD NO IDEA OMFG 

 **chan** : he prolly set it up to make himself look innocent 

 **chan** : hes smart enough for that 

 **chan** : and get this 

 **chan** : minho nevr HAD a dance thing 

 **chan** : it was all LIES 

 **seungmin** : CHAn NO 

 **seungmin** : COINCIDENCES 

 **seungmin** : MINHOS AN ASSHOLE BUT HED NEVER PLAY THAT SICK 

 **chan** : surprise surprise 

 **chan** : look what he just did 

 **woojin** : i dont WNA TOT BE LIVIE IT 

 **woojin** : but it add s up 

 **chan** : thank you! 

 **changbin:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO! 

 **changbin** : WAHTS FUCKING WRONG W ITH YOU?

 **changbin** : MINHOS UR BEST FUCKING FRIEND WOOJIN

 **woojin** : bin it makes sense tho!!

 **woojin** : cmon you c ant say you dont see it 

 **changbin** : I FUCKING DONT

 **felix** : Yall ARE FUCKING MENTAL 

 **chan** : the second they get him out of the hopstial im getting his ass arrested 

 **chan** : no matter what it fucking takes 

 **chan** : no "friend" does that to a bitch of mine without paying 

 **changbin** : slow the FUKC down 

 **changbin** : YOU HAVE NO PROOF IT WAS HIM 

 **chan** : ill find it 

 **chan** : it was minho 

 **chan** : change my fucking mind 

 **hyunjin** : lmaooooooooooooooo

 **seungmin** : jinnie? 

 **seungmin** : what the fuck where thef uck r u 

 **felix** : HYUNJIN

 **hyunjin** : lmao yall stupid as fuuuckkk

 **woojin** : hyunjin what the fuck is wrong with u 

 **woojin** : u dumbass idiot where r u 

 **hyunjin** : omfg I KNEW yall were dumb but i didnt think u were dumb as SHIT 

 **jeongin** :..... hyunjin hyung 

 **jeongin** : guys im scared 

 **felix** : yeah ME FUCKING toO BITCH 

 **woojin** : hyunjin literally stop were tryna figure out who tf got us into this mess

 **hyunjin** : omfg you dumb fuckers it wasnt minho 

 **hyunjin** : lmfao god you dumb FUCKS

 **hyunjin** : it was me birdbrains 

 **hyunjin** : and minho is so easy to play with holy SHIT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops? me, totally not updating this shit 5 months later haha rose idk her  
> pop out on tumblr yall @hjsracha :P 
> 
> kudos and comments cuz a bitch thirsty for attentionnn  
> oh yeah i have a lil bit of work to finish but imma sit my ass down and answer all yall's comments which i havent yet after this

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello  
> thanks for reading  
> kudos comments and opinions are highly appreciated thank you  
> have a good day  
> 


End file.
